


Making Do With What's at Hand

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [53]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do With What's at Hand

“Hah…hah… I can’t… I can’t-“  
  
“Tailgate?”  
  
“Oh Primus, I can’t…!...AH! I’m gonna-!”  
  
Seeing her about to collapse, Cyclonus let go of the toy he had been pushing into her spasming pussy as he grabbed her hips to steady her as she orgasmed. It was always a pleasant sight to see his lover cum, but he didn’t want her to fall and hurt herself.  
  
Tailgate could barely keep herself up for the duration of her climax. Just as she was coming down, she let her upper body fall on her partner’s groin, making sure not to smush his dick under her weight. As he finally allowed her hips to lay down on his chest, she struggled to catch her breath as she realized that he was still hard.  
  
He was rubbing her lower back to calm her when he froze at the hand around his manhood. Pursing his lips, he paused in administrations to look around her hips to see what she was doing. "Tail-!" he had to stop when her tongue returned to lick at his head slowly, "Tailgate, take it slow. You don't need to-!"  
  
He found himself biting his lip as her mouth came over his penis again. Primus, she was way too good at this... And he had agreed to have her do this in their first round for tonight.  
  
Well, not exactly. Tailgate wanted to do a 69 with him and despite him trying to reason that it wouldn't work, he had allowed her to try it after she pleaded with him. She really wanted to do it with him and he couldn't refuse her.  
  
Sadly, their sizes made it impossible for him to reach her womanhood while she took him in her throat. Rather than let her feel down about wanting to do something impossible and failing at it, he had fix the situation with a little creative thinking. That being him finger-fucking her entrance until it was wet enough to take one of his toys inside of her with the help of a little lube.  
  
It was different from what they usually did and he didn't bring out his sex toys that often with her, but it was a refreshing and arousing sight of seeing Tailgate's wet entrance suck in the toy and cover it with her juices. Sadly, he knew he wouldn't have long to see it tonight. Despite his great self-control over getting off, he was not that good at it when it came to being sucked off. All of his focusing on holding back had prevented him from working on getting her off, so this had actually been her first orgasm of the night. But most of that could be accounted for his lover getting more used to his administrations. It would be sad to not have her orgasm three or four times before he got off, but it would be just as fun to mix up his teasing and torturing of her to get her to from now on.  
  
Growling through the pleasure and pushing back his orgasm, he reached around her to pull her off before moving his body to situate her on the bed.  
  
Tailgate looked surprise and a little discouraged. "C-Cyclonus?! I-! D-Did you not want-?"  
  
She gasped as he pushed the toy, which had been slowly coming out of her wet entrance, deep inside of her. His fingers was pressed against her hot skin, the toy nearly out of sight except for the base of it which he grasped tightly.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, she gasped to see him standing over her, eyes red and vibrant. She had no time to react as he leaned down to give her a deep kiss.  
  
Cyclonus, ignoring his own hard and aching penis, kissed her senseless as he quickly began to pound away at her pussy with the toy, bringing her quickly back to how she was a few minutes ago before she had orgasmed. Just before she was ready to start her second climb to Cloud 9, he stopped, pulling away to stand next to the bed.  
  
It was a very imposing scene, Cyclonus standing over Tailgate as she laid there naked and bare for him with a toy still deep in her vagina.  
  
"Cy-Cyclonus?" She nervously asked as she started to instinctively bring up her arms to cover herself.  
  
Hands grabbed her wrists, giving her pause before she was dragged a few inches to the edge of the bed, her head hanging over it a bit as her hands were held down into the sheets. She opened her eyes to find herself being stared down by her lover again, this time upside down. She gulped as he kneeled down to come closer to her face.  
  
"Tailgate," he said with his working voice, not as dark as when he was having another 'argument' with Whirl but still imposing, "I keep telling you to not do that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am nothing like those scum who only care about their partner's looks; I only want you."  
  
She blushed. From their position, she could tell what he wanted her to do. She was a little rusty with doing it on her back, but she did find it enjoyable if done right. Unfortunately for her, her ex had not been a very good sport about it. He enjoyed it when she gave him blowjobs (and she had given him plenty of them, thus how she had become so good at them), but he only seemed to prefer it when she was out of sight or on her knees doing it. The few times they had tried it like this, he had either been too rough or he had not been able to hold the position for long.  
  
Cyclonus waited for her to look back at him before he released a hand to stroke her cheek. "Do you feel comfortable doing it like this? If you want to flip over, I'm alright with that."  
  
Glancing away, Tailgate swallowed back a gulp as she replied, "I-I'm okay doing this... doing it like..." another embarrassed pause, "C-Could you just... be careful?"  
  
"Of course I will," he gave her one last caress before standing up and moving her arms to his hips to allow her to guide his movements.  
  
Licking her dry and puffy lips, the small woman managed to stare up his tall body for one last look at his cool and collected face before she let her head drop to stare at the cock staring at her. Primus, with the disoriented view and all, it looked a lot bigger than when she had sucked on it before. But knowing it made him feel good and her wanting to do this for him, Tailgate calmed her breath as she gave it a pump, struggling a bit because of the inverted view, and moved to suck the head.  
  
It had an immediate reaction. She could hear Cyclonus panting and feel him move a bit to steady his feet. She could never quite understand why blowjobs got him off like this when he seemed to just be fine being balls deep inside of her and pounding away at her. He lost more control than he did when she cummed on his cock inside of her.  
  
As she started to move more of him into her mouth, she flinched when fingers grazed over her body, one hand caressing the top of her left breast while another rubbed over her stomach. Her ex had never done this to her either. Cyclonus... he seemed to enjoy touching her. It didn't make sense; why did he seem attracted to her body? She was short, big, and unappealing.  
  
Closing her eyes as he brushed over a hip, Tailgate pushed it to the back of her mind as she took in more of his cock. He always seemed to enjoy it when he played with her body. It was probably something he did with every girl. She shouldn't worry about it; she should just be glad he chose her as his sex buddy.  
  
As she took more and more of him in, it was getting harder to concentrate. She had not done a blowjob like this in forever and he was bigger than her ex. But she wanted to make him feel good and her ex liked it when she took all of him in. Cyclonus would want that, right?  
  
"Don't push yourself."  
  
Tailgate was forced to stop not because of his command, but because one of his hands came up to hold her head, stopping her from taking any more of him in.  
  
"It's alright if you can't take all of me in like this," At this point, he was panting harder and his other hand was twitching hard with her breast in its grasp, "Just do the best you can and I'll work with that, okay Tailgate?"  
  
She was left speechless. Her ex had never told her anything like that. She was not used to being told she had done enough. She was always expected to do more to pleasure her partner.  
  
When Cyclonus's hand started to move her to get himself out of her mouth, she responded with a grip to his hips. Pushing him back in to where it was just before uncomfortable, Tailgate moved a hand to hold his, moving it to her head to let him know this was where it was okay. And like the man he was, always being able to read her mind, he brushed her hair with his thumb and started to pull out.  
  
She moved her hand back as he started to slowly work his manhood into her, his thrusts controlled and slow as he moved in and out of her mouth. It was a little rough, with her head like this and blood started to creep its way there, but she managed. She didn't even mind the touches he resumed on her body, only groaning around his cock and gripping her fingers into his hip.  
  
It was fine for a minute. Then Cyclonus reached further down her body to her still aching pussy and the toy, pulling it out a bit before shoving it back inside of her.  
  
Tailgate was defenseless against the assault. It wasn't long before she was grasping at his hips, her body going over the edge again as she moaned around his penis still going in and out of her mouth. And Cyclonus, well at that point with her coming around the toy he was pushing in and out of her and his increased thrusts, he was ready to cum.  
  
But he held out. With his lover orgasming in front of him bare and prostrated for him to see, her cunt squeezing the toy deeper into her and her warm and tight mouth rumbling around his manhood with her muffled screams, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he held back his own. And just as her orgasm had passed over, he moved both hands to her head, pulled her off his organ, and grasped it to ejaculate over her vulnerable face and onto her chin and neck.  
  
Tailgate felt the hot sticky mess, but didn't register it until after she had caught her breath and it was starting to cool on her hot and sweaty skin. As before she could move a hand to wipe at it, Cyclonus had beaten her to it, rotating her to lay back more comfortable on the bed, her head on a pillow and the toy out of her aching pussy as he used one of the sheets to wipe it off.  
  
"...Wow."  
  
He chuckled in response. "Do I still take your breath away after we've been doing this for how long?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, but it was just surprising..."  
  
He paused in his cleaning. "Surprising?"  
  
"Well, it happened so fast and it just caught me by surprised and all..."  
  
He blinked. Tailgate blinked back, not sure why he was staring at her like that with blank and narrow eyes. Did he not understand what she had said?  
  
"I-I only mean that you came and I didn't expect you to do that and it was surprising because of everything going on and all... and it was a lot... and... and..." she rambled off.  
  
The older man didn't say anything. He kept staring at her with that same look. Tailgate wondered if something was wrong, opening her mouth to ask when she was suddenly pulled into another deep kiss. This time, he full on attacked her mouth, his tongue invading every inch of it as his fingers moved back to her entrance.  
  
Two were already stuffed inside when he let her up to breath. "C-Cy-! What-?"  
  
"If you thought this night was over, let me reiterate something. I do not intend on letting you sleep tonight. I do not intend on letting you nod off tonight. Not until I am done with you. When your throat is hoarse, your thighs are covered and stained in your cum, and your body unable to do a thing unless _I_ am the one doing something to it will I let you sleep."  
  
He leaned in to whisper darkly into her ear, "And you will be naked, sweaty, and covered in our mixed fluids. You will have me pressed into your back and this," he rolled his not-so-flabby cock into her groin, "deep in your needy little vagina, nestled safely and tightly inside your wet little pussy where it belongs. And no, that is not negotiable."  
  
Tailgate could only shiver in fear or arousal, she didn't know which, before he attacked her lips and pussy again. But she knew one thing.  
  
Cyclonus always kept his word.


End file.
